


Teal Eyed Monster

by Hella_Queer



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Possessive!Sousuke, side makoharu, side reigisa - Freeform, sourinweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke doesn't share. </p><p> </p><p>Day 4/ Aiko Desho (double date/group date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal Eyed Monster

 

  
It didn't happen often, Sousuke and Haru agreeing on something. It was a strange anomaly like pink dolphins, black sand, and Nagisa having one meal at dinner. When the two were on the same page, it could only mean disaster. Tonight the consensus was this: dance clubs were stupid.

Haru hated the people; too many sweaty bodies that had no regard for personal space. They shook too hard, moved too fast, and wandering hands were in abundance. Sousuke couldn't stand the atmosphere; shitty techno music, obnoxious flashing lights, disgusting fruity drinks and a horribly tacky dress code. Last time they were here some guy in a green jacket and neon orange pants tried hitting on Rin. Poor bastard probably walks with a limp now.

Still, he tried his best not to complain too loudly. Rin loved everything he hated about the place, and he loved making him happy, so he put on the too skinny jeans and leather jacket that were set out for him and kept the death glares to a minimum.

"Isn't this great?!" Nagisa shouted over the bass pouring from the speakers. The three couples were sitting at a booth near the bar, which served nonalcoholic drinks. The dance floor in front of them was packed with people, crashing together like a fierce wave.

Sousuke took a sip of his water, the only drink he could tolerate, and observed the others. Rei looked a little uncomfortable, but smiled whenever Nagisa asked him a direct question. Makoto was all smiles as usual, bobbing his head in time with the music. Haru looked how Sousuke felt: annoyed. He glared daggers at anyone who had the misfortune to glance in his boyfriend's direction.

Then there was Rin, who looked perfectly at ease tucked under Sousuke's arm. His drink was this purple, sparkly thing that resembled medicine, but he swore that it tasted great. No one was too keen to try it for themselves.

There was a change in the lights, a beat of silence, before the sound of bells started filling the club. Nagisa and Rin both gasped, equal expressions of excitement on their faces.

"This is our song!" Nagisa exclaimed. "C'mon, Mako-chan lets go!"

Sousuke, who was seated at the end, didn't want to move. He wanted to keep Rin next to him until an appropriate amount of time had passed so that they could leave. But he was forced out of his seat by his impatient boyfriend, then watched as he and Nagisa pulled Makoto to the dance floor.

Here's the thing: Sousuke didn't have a problem with Rin dancing with his friends. He thought he would, but even after he saw how close they got or how they brushed against each other, he still didn't feel anything negative. Perhaps it was because Haru and Rei were as protective as he was, in their own ways. Or maybe it was because Makoto and Nagisa were so deep into their own love lives it was impossible to see them with anyone else. Whatever the reason, watching the three of them move together didn't bother him.

It was the other people he had a problem with.

Other people looked at Rin like he was some kind of prize. Other people had the nerve to try and _touch_ him, as if he were a toy displaying the words Try Me. Other people didn't know that Rin was taken, that he already belonged to someone. And because of this, other people got hurt when they tried to make a move on him.

"Yamazaki," Haru called to get his attention. He nodded towards the dance floor, his mouth twisted down in a scowl. Sousuke focused his attention on the boys, specifically his own, and barely held in a growl.

Some jackass with dyed green hair and square nerd glasses was dancing _way_ too close to Rin. His hands drifted towards his hips, but the shy smile on his face made him seem innocent.

"Normally I would advise against making a scene," Rei said, eyeing a tall redhead who was slowly migrating towards Nagisa. "But even I don't trust that guy."

"As long as he keeps his hands to himself," Sousuke grumbled. "What do you think, Haru? Haru?"

He and Rei glanced at the empty seat where Haru used to be. They looked at each other, then back to the dance floor. Sure enough there was Haru, standing stiffly next to a beaming Makoto who swayed back and forth in front of him. Seeing that he was down a partner, Nagisa ran back to the table and hauled Rei to the center of chaos.

Sousuke frowned deeply, watching Fake Nerd watch Rin. He couldn't blame him for that, though. Rin moved like sex on legs; sensual hips swirling in time to the music, gorgeous muscles moving under the tight shirt that clung to him like a second skin. His boyfriend was utterly captivating, so when Sousuke found himself walking over to him, he didn't question it.

He draped himself across Rin's back, hands automatically claiming his hips. Fake Nerd looked a little irritated, probably wishing he had been so bold as to touch Rin outright. Sousuke hid a smirk in his hair.

"Decided to join us, huh?" Rin grinned at him from over his shoulder, reaching back to wrap an arm around his neck.

"I couldn't help myself," Sousuke said, moving down to kiss his neck. "You have no idea how sexy you look."

Rin hummed, pressing back against him. He would never admit it, but he had a thing for Sousuke's possessive caveman act. He loved seeing the fire in his eyes, the satisfied smirk on his face when those unlucky bastards who tried to hit on him were effectively shut down.

"How about we find the others and get out of here?" Sousuke murmured, slipping his hands under Rin's shirt. "Than maybe later you can dance for me."

Rin smirked and nodded, tilting his chin up to find Sousuke's waiting mouth. Large, warm hands traveled across his chest, holding him tight to the solid body behind him. He let out a quiet moan when Sousuke bit down on his bottom lip.

"Get a room you two!"

They broke apart to find a grinning Nagisa and a blushing Rei standing in front of them. Rin stuck his tongue out, and plastered himself to Sousuke's side as they navigated the maze of bodies to reach the front doors.

"Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai are waiting outside," Rei said. Sousuke noticed that he kept an arm around Nagisa at all times.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would, Sou-chan," Nagisa said, looking back at him. "It took three songs this time instead of one!"

Rin snickered beside him, grabbing hold of his ridiculous leather jacket. "Sousuke never did play well with others. I was his only friend back then. Mostly because I felt sorry for him."

Sousuke pinched his side. "Oh, please. One afternoon you planned out our wedding, right down to the reception."

A blush worked its way up to Rin's hairline as Nagisa giggled and demanded details. Sousuke just shook his head, holding his flustered boyfriend closer.

Some things belong just between them.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Nagisa and Rin get all excited about is the One More Time/Aerodynamic mash up by Daft Punk.


End file.
